Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 26
Hallöle, ihr alle. Dieses mal werden wir uns durch ganz Eden prügeln und somit auch das vorletzte Kapitel abschließen. Wir nähern uns dem Ende immer mehr… Ist echt nicht mehr viel. Also schwing ich keine langen Reden und mach ma da unten mitm Spiel weiter… :) Und da sagt man immer, in meinem Zimmer herrsche Chaos… right|242px Wir sehen direkt Raines, der ne Ansprache halten soll und dies auch tut. Zugleich startet er ein Rennen, welches wohl von Profis ausgetragen wird. Unsere L‘Cie beschwören derweil ihre Esper und Snow fährt beim Rennen mit… Tja… So kurz hält der Sieg… Er hat irgendwie gezeigt, dass er n L‘Cie is… Kann er gut, so nich aufpassen… Die 6 veranstalten ein riesiges Chaos, bekämpfen Soldaten und auch die Rennfahrer und Einheiten. Irgendwann fängt die Sonne an zu scheinen und ihr besiegt mit Odin eben den Anavatapta Mechatron. left|278px Dürfte ja wohl keine Bossbox benötigen. Aber hey, es gibt sogar 26.000KP, sowie eine Tesla-Turbine und den Laden Sanktum F&E. Nun stürmen viele Monster aus Pulse Eden, die durch Portale kommen. Raines hingegen schaut sich das ganze Spektakel nur an und verlangt den Tod, woraufhin Rygdea ihn tatsächlich abknallt. Jaaaa, so geht’s auch… Traurig drum? Nein? Gut, ich auch nich… Auch wenn der gut aussah… Jedenfalls schein Cocoon total im Krieg zu versinken, doch die L‘Cie wollen es in die Hand nehmen. Ihr solltet aber ersma wieder eure alten Paradigmen herstellen. Haltet euch am besten links und haltet euren Blick immer leicht rechts, bis ihr bald in die Mitte gehen könnt, um das Löwenherz für Light zu sammeln, legt es jedoch nicht an. Begebt euch nun zur runden Fläche, um die Orientierung bisschen reinzuholen. Rechts im Gewirr sind noch 9240 Gil und ihr geht dann zum Ziel, mehr gibt’s hier nich zu tun. Alle springen mithilfe der AMP-Technologie hinunter, doch Vanille traut sich ers nich so richtig. Letzten Endes springt sie aber doch und landet als einzige aufm Po… … *sfz* typisch Vanille… Folgt dem Weg und beim Fahrstuhl ermöglicht das Jagdgeschwader das Weitergehen. Nutzt also den Fahrstuhl oder die Schleuse oder was auch immer. Das Jagdgeschwader ist im Übrigen nur wegen Orphanus hier, um ihn im Herzen von Eden zu zerstören. Light stürmt nun in den Gegenverkehr, bis ein Portal erscheint, aus welchem ein Königs-Behemoth erscheint. Bekämpft ihn, indem ihr euch bufft, ihn schnell schockt und draufhaut. Folgt wieder dem Weg und haltet euren Blick rechts, um die Heldenschwingen für Snow einzusammeln. Auch diese lasst ihr im Inventar. Stakst weiter und ihr werdet bald einen Flugdrachen bemerken, der von oben kommt und halb Eden abreißt. Oke, gut, vllt. nich ganz so viel… Geht weiter und sammelt rechts vorm Speicherpunkt noch Hopes Otshirvani ein, welchen ihr aber auch nich anlegt. Jumpt eben rüber und Rosch erscheint, welcher die L‘Cie umbringen will, egal, auf wessen Seite sie stehen. Daraufhin teleportiert er sich in den Robo und wir dürfen natürlich kämpfen. Rosch hat wohl keinen Bock mehr und zieht sich ersma zurück. Nur unsere 6 Helden wissen von dem Plan Dysleys, Cocoon zu zerstören. Fakt ist aber, dass sie auf keinen Fall aufgeben dürfen. Habt ihr wieder die Kontrolle, so springt zum Aufzug und fahrt damit nach unten. Dort geht ihr ein paar Schritte und ihr seht, wie Soldaten kaum ne Chance gegen die ganzen Pulse-Monster haben. Sie lassen sogar einen zurück, nur um zu entkommen. Ihr dürft nun gegen den Adaman Chelys kämpfen. Aber keine Sorge, der is harmloser, als ihr denkt. Einfach buffen und debuffen, schocken und drauf, nur heilen nich vergessen. Der zurückgelassene Soldat zieht von Dannen und ihr haltet euch für Fangs Richtlanze am besten rechts. Lasst sie dennoch im Beutel stecken. Stapft weiter und springt rechts runter, nur um weiterzugehen und nochma runterzuspringen. Unten solltet ihr euch wieder rechts halten, bis ihr an nem roten Auto vorbeikommt. Umgeht es und sammelt eben die 15000 Gil ein. Wenn ihr euch nun links haltet, aber oben bleibt, gibt’s bei den Soldaten noch 5 Idealleitelemente. Geht runter, durchs Tor und folgt dem Weg. Im ganzen Park sind übrigens noch ein paar Schätze: 2 Infernoringe, ein Siegerorden, ein Analysator und 6 Teilchenbeschleuniger. Begebt euch nun zum Zielort. Freunde sind toll! right|286px Snow versucht die ganze Zeit, diese dumme Tür aufzukriegen, aber es klappt… es klappt wirklich… aber auch nur, weil sein nettes Team NORA geholfen hat. Die 4 juckt es echt nich, dass Snow n L‘Cie is. Aber laut Gadot haben Pulse-Fal‘Cie wohl nen schlechten Geschmack. Oh Mann… Der wird wohl nie aus seiner Kindheit rauskommen… Team NORA will sich jedenfalls um die Zivilisten kümmern, während die L‘Cie Cocoon retten. Also zischt Snows Team auch direkt mal wieder ab. Wenn ihr nun den linken Weg vom Speicherpunkt nehmt, dann findet ihr noch den Antares für Sazh, lasst ihn aber im Inventar. Folgt nun dem Weg bis zur großen Edenhalle, wo Kristallstücke umherfliegen… Cocoon scheint wohl echt schon langsam zusammenzufallen… Wäre das schon nicht schlimm genug, taucht auch noch Dysley auf, welcher will, dass die L‘Cie das Jagdgeschwader umbringen. Tze, mach selber… Wir machens garantiert nich. Stattdessen wollen sie ins Herz von Eden und Dysley macht sich ma wieder vom Acker. Geht nun in die Halle und nehmt den linken Schatz, 6 Teilchenbeschleuniger, da ihr nur einen kriegt, bis ne Riesenschildkröte durchs Glas kracht und den anderen Schatz mit sich reißt. Rechts findet ihr nun 17 Monsterpranken und links 12 Monsterpranken… 17+12…. 20, 25, 16, 29 Monsterpranken also. Stakst zum Ziel und öffnet das Tor, woraufhin ihr den Gang entlanggehen solltet. Auf diesem gibt es noch die Mistilteinn für Vanille, lasst sie dennoch stecken. Geht durch die große Tür und wir sehen das Herz Edens. Dort drin is Orphanus… Wir haben es bald geschafft… Light will aber den Haupteingang nehmen und Snow somit imitieren… gerade der wollte aber mal nen Plan… Langsam, läuft was schief, der Kerl hat schlechten Einfluss auf alle… Sanktum-Einheiten tauchen auf und auch Pulse-Monster. Folgt nun dem Weg, bis ihr beim Speicherpunkt seid. Alles hat ein Ende Eine Sanktum-Einheit verwandelt sich gerade irgendwie in Cie‘th… Wieso? Mensch, fragt nich so viel, seh ich aus wie Dr. Allwissend? Wenn ihr die Treppe neben dem Speicherpunkt nach oben geht, findet ihr aber noch Kraftfäustlinge, welche ihr Light geben könnt. Luchst ihr dafür aber die Tetra-Krone wieder ab. Folgt nun dem Weg, bis ihr beim Ziel seid. Einige Cie‘th liegen tot rum und unser alter Robo-Freund bewegt sich auch wieder… Ihr wisst, was das heißt… Auf ein Neues. Rosch steigt stark verletzt aus dem Stolzrobo und blutet sogar am Schädel… Er wollte einfach den Fal‘Cie dienen und hat deshalb dieses Chaos angerichtet, aber er sieht ein, dass er sich in den Fal‘Cie getäuscht hat. Er weiß irgendwie, dass er kurz vorm Tod steht und funkt eben die Soldaten an. Sie sollen die L‘Cie-Operation beenden. Nach diesem Befehl klappt er zusammen und Snow will, dass er am leben bleibt, während sie die Welt retten. Die L‘Cie hauen ab und Rosch zückt ne Granate… Selbstmord… Nutzt nun einfach den Fahrstuhl. Uff… Einiges passiert… Raines und Rosch sind abgekratzt, wir haben das Spiel bald durch, nur noch 2 Parts und eigentlich… Ach egal.. Hab keine Lust mehr… zu schreiben… Ihr habt aber das 12. Kapitel beendet und was im Herzen von Eden passiert, sehen wir im nächsten Part. Also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern